Broken Hearted
by SamSpade
Summary: Following Marionette, Olivia goes to the bar to get a drink and Peter shortly after finds her there.   Will they be able to make amends after all the damage and heartache that's been done?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Hearted

Rating: M

Summary: Following Marionette, Olivia goes to the bar to get a drink and Peter shortly after finds her there. Will they be able to make amends after all the damage and heartache that's been done?

This was not how she imagined things to be when she got home. Here she was, sitting at the bar, drowning herself in whiskey. She'd told Peter the one thing she wasn't even sure she believed, "I don't want to be with you anymore." She knew it would hurt him but in all honesty she was in pain, not understanding how he couldn't tell them apart-maybe not physically but something deeper. She loved him and to think he slept with the other Olivia because he couldn't even see it wasn't her—stung more than anything, more than John's betrayal and that had cut her deep. How did he not know? Especially when he confessed that there were tiny differences that he saw and made excuses for each and every one of them.

She didn't want to go home. There was nothing for her there except a constant reminder of a life that felt invaded, no longer hers. Moving was an option but her lease wasn't up for several months and she hated packing boxes. She could leave it all behind but where would she go? Each thought just depressed her further.

She ordered another whiskey, drinking it as quickly as the first. It would take her awhile to get drunk but she knew she'd savior the experience tonight. If she couldn't forget her troubles she could certainly bury them for the evening.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you here," Peter breathed coming up to the bar beside her. He gestured the bartender over, ordering himself a scotch and Olivia ordered herself another whiskey.

"Can't say the same," she didn't so much as turn to face him. "Following me?"

"No." He could feel the tension aimed directly at him. "I dropped Walter off at home and thought I could use to go out, clear my head." Peter told her.

"So it's just a coincidence you're here?" She didn't buy it and wasn't backing down, this time she shifted in her seat, eyes narrowing waiting for his answer.

Peter sighed, "you really want to know? This is where we first danced together."

"Excuse me?" Olivia retorted, having no recollection of what he was talking about and even wondering if he was referring to her or the other Olivia. Either way she wasn't in the best of moods and the liquor wasn't exactly calming her down either.

"The other-forget it." He sat down on the stool beside her, finishing the scotch the bartender brought over and ordering another.

"So let me guess, you're grieving the fact you lost your girlfriend and I'm back." She was bitter though more because she felt as though she lost everything and the only way to deal with it was to close herself up and fight back.

He stared at her, not believing she didn't get it. "I was deceived Olivia. Don't think this is any easier for me either. I thought she was you."

Olivia turned on the stool, facing him, her knees touching his legs. "Maybe you wanted her to be me." It wasn't a question more of an accusation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter quickly shot back.

"Oh come on!" She was louder now, getting more upset by the second. "Telling me how she was less intense and quicker with a smile. Do you really think I wanted to hear that? What are you planning on doing next, telling me how you fell in love with her and how I'm just a shell of an existence to the woman you really want, the one you fucked?"

Peter's eyes narrowed shaking his head, "you know what, you're right Olivia. We did fuck." He watched her eyes widen, pulling back slightly from him, hurt by his words. "To her that's all I was, a mission that had to be completed. She didn't love me and all along the feelings I've had, were for you. I'm sorry I screwed up but you know what, you're not the only one hurting in all of this."

"You have no idea," she stood up, digging into her pocket to settle her bar tab. Peter watched her and quickly did the same following her towards the front door.

"I really hope you're not planning on driving home after this." He warned her. He'd had one drink and he could see she'd had more than a few. He quickly snatched the keys from her hands, preparing for a right hook to his face but she didn't fight him at least not physically.

"Are you really going to start this now?" She held out her hand wanting her keys.

Peter stared at her, "apparently I am because you are not driving home."

"You're right, I'm not. I'm going to a hotel." There was no way she could deal with her apartment tonight, seeing everything was a painful reminder of what had transpired over the past two months. Finding his MIT shirt in the wash had been the catalyst for her.

He glanced around, not seeing any nearby cabs. "Then at least let me drive you."

"Fine but don't think this in any way makes up for you fucking the alternate version of myself."

Peter sighed, "clearly noted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She stared out the window, the silence in the car quiet deafening. Her eyes glazed over as she watched outside, taking in her surroundings, being home. The car pulled to an abrupt stop and Olivia seemed to mentally wake up, suddenly realizing where she was. "I wanted to go to a hotel, Peter."

"I know and I will take you there but you don't have any clothes with you and I thought rather than you try and catch a cab back to your apartment in the morning, I would just pick you up. Which means, you will need clean clothes for work tomorrow so we don't have to make an additional stop aside from the one to get your car." Peter answered her rationally.

Olivia merely nodded silently opening the car door. She dug into her pocket for her keys and walked up the stairs. "You coming?" She asked seeing him hesitate in the car.

Peter didn't waste a beat. If she was giving him an opportunity to let him in, even if it was just her apartment, he was going to grab at it. "Yeah, it's freezing out here." He followed her inside the main building and up to the second floor as she unlocked the apartment door.

"You can wait out here," Olivia gestured to the sofa, "I'd tell you to make yourself at home but we both know you're a little too good at that."

Peter shook his head silently, ignoring her comment as he sat down awkwardly on the sofa. He watched as she headed for the bedroom and could only imagine her finding a bag to pack what she wanted. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard a loud crash.

"Olivia?" He called out, standing up immediately worried. She didn't so much as answer him and he felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Are you okay?" He headed towards her bedroom, knowing the house a little too well.

"No, I'm not." She muttered, eyes glancing up catching sight of Peter standing in her doorway. "Didn't I tell you to wait in the other room?"

Peter nodded walking further into her bedroom, noticing the bed was devoid of sheets and her closet empty. He wanted to ask what happened but thought better of it. He wasn't an idiot, it was clear she was doing some cleaning. "I don't listen very well," he offered in way of an explanation.

"Obviously," Olivia rolled her eyes, the empty bag sitting on the floor as she stood by the closet mirror. It was shattered and a lamp that had once been beside the bed was broken at the floor of the closet.

"You need help cleaning up?"

"You've done enough damage," Olivia told him, "I think you should just go." As much as she wanted to go to a hotel and had planned on one after the talk she'd had with Peter earlier, right now the reality of leaving her apartment was even more difficult. Not being home wasn't going to help. It would only be a constant reminder of the unfamiliar territory she was in. She'd had enough of that in the other world.

Peter stared at her, "that's really what you want?" He shook his head, walking two steps backwards towards the door, "because I want to be here for Olivia, even if you don't see me in the same way, I still want us to be friends. That hasn't changed." He hesitated in the doorway of her bedroom. "I know you've been through an ordeal over there and you're going to need someone to confide in."

"I have Rachel," Olivia retorted without thinking.

Peter nodded slowly, "right, I'm sure she'll understand about alternate realities and your twin crossing over."

"Don't do that." Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, angry with him.

He knew he was getting to her and though it was probably a mistake, he still continued. "Do what?"

She was at a loss for words as she felt her emotions betraying her. "Just go." She told him, swallowing the tears as she kept them from coming. She walked closer, pushing on his chest, forcing him backwards as he walked with her towards the front door. "Go home, Peter." She didn't want another fight or worse say something she'd come to regret.

"I want to be there for you, Olivia." He told her, standing at the door, listening to her unlocking it.

"And maybe one day you will be." She finally glanced up at him, "but I need space and time to figure all this out. Right now it's killing me what you did and I can't just forgive you and look past it. I'm not there yet. I don't know that I ever will be." She quietly confessed.

Peter sighed, wondering what exactly she meant by 'maybe one day'. Had he not lost all hope? "I'm sorry, Olivia." This was hurting him too. Didn't she see that he'd been conned by _her?_

"You should go home," she opened the front door, watching as Peter reluctantly stepped outside of her door.

He didn't want to leave but he didn't have a decent excuse for staying either. "I'm glad you let me drive you home tonight. I'll be by in the morning to pick you up and we can get your car." Peter offered.

Olivia sighed, "fine." She decided not to argue. She moved to close the door, securing the lock as she glanced through the peephole seeing him, head bent, retreating down the stairs. With a heavy sigh and a frustrated groan she remembered his MIT shirt. Heading towards the laundry, she grabbed his shirt and headed outside. Maybe it would hurt giving it to him but it wasn't hers to keep. "Peter!" She called after him, coming down onto the sidewalk, frowning when she saw him standing there but the parking space was empty. "Peter, where's your car?" She held his MIT shirt, momentarily forgetting why she came outside.

"I was thinking the exact same question." He sighed digging into his pocket for his phone. "I should call Walter and then make a police report. He's not going to be happy with me." Peter already knew how much his father loved that car. Peter shivered as his fingers dialed home and Olivia stood there, wrapping her arms tight across her chest, watching him. She listened to the conversation and saw Peter's frustrated look on his face after telling his father the car had been stolen. He closed the phone with a frown before eyeing her, "mind if I come back inside so I can look up the local police department's number?"

Olivia shook her head, "no, come on up." She couldn't very well leave him out in the cold either and she suspected the police would be a little while until they came to fill out a report. "What did Walter say?" Olivia asked glancing back as she headed up the stairs inside her building.

"He hung up on me!" Peter still couldn't believe it. "The car's an old piece of-"

"It's was Walter's though." Olivia breathed calmly.

Peter raised an eye, shocked. "You're defending him? This wasn't my fault!"

Olivia opened her apartment door and stepped inside first, Peter right behind her. "I'm not defending anyone." She countered, resting his MIT shirt on the coffee table. "I'm just saying, I can see his point, where he'd be upset that the one thing he cares about was stolen. You and I both know it's just a car but to Walter-something's hold more meaning." She headed for the phone book, looking up the police department's non-emergency number.

Peter offered her a brief "thanks," as she gave him the number and he was put immediately on hold. Ten minutes later, after taking some information from Peter, he was informed that an officer would come by in the morning. He hung up the phone, feeling her eyes on him. "Not great news." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "An officer will be out in the morning, which means I will need to—"

"Just stay here, Peter." Olivia sighed already seeing where this was going. "You'll take the couch," she wasn't letting him think anything different, "but it makes no sense for you to pay for a cab to go home and then to come back in the morning and another cab from my place to the bar. We'll just ride there together, one trip."

Peter stared at her, asking her seriously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure it's late and I can find you a spare pillow and blanket. It won't be quite as comfortable as you're used to," she narrowed her eyes, "but it's what you're getting."

Peter nodded slowly, "it'll be fine. Thank you, Olivia." He knew she didn't have to do this for him and he was trying to let her know he was appreciative of it.

Olivia headed towards the linen closet, digging out a spare blanket and pillow, putting it on the sofa for him. "If you need me to talk with Walter tomorrow," she offered, knowing she might have a little persuasive power to help mend things between the two Bishops.

Peter headed for the sofa, removing his shoes and coat. "There's no sense in you getting mixed up in all this. Thank you though."

Olivia nodded weakly, "yeah, sure." She eyed her bedroom, "I'm going to turn in for the night. What time should I get you up?" She offered knowing she'd need to set her alarm.

"Seven-thirty would be good." He knew they told him the officer would be over around eight the next morning. It would give him enough time to grab some coffee and attempt to wake up.

Olivia headed for her bedroom, "seven-thirty it is. See you in the morning." She told him, walking in and closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Goodnight, Olivia." Peter breathed watching her door close. His eyes moved around the apartment, and what was once familiar now seemed incredibly foreign. He was beginning to understand how she felt. With a sigh he reached across him on the table, seeing his MIT shirt and realizing that was what she'd been holding scrunched in her hands while outside. She must have come outside to give it to him.

He left it on the table and reached for the light switch, blanketing the living room in complete darkness as he carefully maneuvered his way to the sofa, stretching out. He used the pillow at his head and pulled the blanket up and around himself. It wasn't comfortable, far from it but this was the price he had to pay. He tried his best to push all thoughts aside as his eyes closed and he tried to get a few hours of sleep before Olivia came out to wake him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Olivia shut her bedroom door, walking to the bedroom closet and reaching on the top shelf for a spare set of sheets and blanket. She made her bed with the fresh linens before changing into her pajamas and climbing beneath the covers.

The blanket was much lighter than she was used to. She missed her warm and fluffy comforter. She loved curling beneath it at night. It always made her warmer as she usually slept with the air on.

She closed her eyes but sleep didn't seem to come. Maybe it was the fact Peter was sleeping just outside her door and she knew not long ago he was lying here, in her bed with the wrong Olivia. She swallowed her tears, biting down on her bottom lip trying her best to focus on a tiny bit of pain instead of the heartache that had been caused.

She glanced at the clock, wishing she could fall asleep but it wasn't happening. She closed her eyes again, trying to sleep but nearly jumped when she opened them and saw Peter from across the room.

"Peter!" She shouted angrily at him. How dare he come in, invading her personal space. "Get out of here!" She screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

He stared at her, dressed in his coat, his hands in his pockets. "You know why I'm here." His voice was soft, even.

"Actually I don't and I'd rather you slept on the sofa, like I told you to do." Olivia stood up only to freeze when she saw the bedroom door swing open suddenly, with Peter wide-eyed, ready for a fight.

"Olivia you okay?" He asked worried about her. "I heard you scream." He glanced around not seeing anyone else in the bedroom with her.

"I-" She stared at her hallucination of Peter and then at Peter Bishop. "This is not good." She muttered coming to sit back on the bed, her head in her hands.

Peter walked over from the bedroom door, "what's not good, Olivia?"e He He was hesitant to embrace her but only because he was worried she'd pull away from him. "Bad dream?" It made the most sense.

Her hallucination merely stood there but it didn't mean he was silent either. He spoke up, "you can still have everything you wanted. It doesn't have to be this way."

Olivia's head shot up as she glared at her hallucination, "don't-you're not real! I don't want to see you anymore!"

Peter watched her shouting at the wall. He stood there awkwardly, "Olivia?"

"I'm seeing him again," she confessed trying not to cry. "My hallucination-you're standing there except you're not really there." She ran a frustrated hand over her head.

"Oh." Peter hadn't expected that. He could tell she wasn't joking and so he nodded slowly, "what is he saying?" Peter wasn't sure how to deal with this. He knew Olivia had been through an ordeal but hallucinating wasn't a good sign. He wanted to help her though and maybe if listening to what the voice was telling her, would help.

Olivia wasn't about to repeat it. She shook her head, "it doesn't matter. I want him gone." She glanced at the Peter Bishop that was real in the flesh and blood. "I'll be fine, you can go back to bed."

Peter glanced at Olivia and then at the empty space that seemed to have her mind occupied. "I could do that but I'm worried about you." He stepped closer, standing in front of her, blocking her view of her hallucination. "Do you still see him?"

Olivia smiled weakly shaking her head no, "only because you're in the way."

Peter smiled, "so you're telling me he doesn't move?"

"Oh he does. It's more of an appear and disappear type of thing but he can walk."

Peter nodded, "can he walk through walls because that would be pretty neat."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I haven't noticed." She felt Peter's hand come to rest on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Showing you I'm the real Peter Bishop, in case there was any question." He assured her, letting her feel his touch on her shoulder.

Olivia raised a curious eye, "I'm not sure that'll convince me, seeing as how my hallucination of Peter kissed me in the other universe and it felt pretty damn real."

Peter stared at her pretty sure she didn't want him to kiss her. She had made it clear she didn't want to be with him after what he'd done with her doppelganger. He nodded slowly, "seems like a bad idea, doesn't it?"

Olivia watched as he moved to sit down beside her on the mattress, "is it okay if I sit here and we just talk?" He was trying to reach out to her, help her in any way he could.

"That sounds really nice right now," she let out a heavy sigh glancing up as she no longer saw her hallucination. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "he's gone for now."

"That's good, right?" Peter squeezed her shoulder gently before letting his arm drop.

Olivia nodded slowly, "yeah, I guess it is." She sat there quietly for a long moment. "You don't have to stay up with me. It's late and we both will have a long day tomorrow with work."

Peter shrugged, "I'm already up and honestly I couldn't fall asleep on your couch."

"Oh," Olivia nodded slowly.

Peter saw the look on her face, "it's okay, I can go back out and lie there until morning. It's not a big deal. When I first lived with Walter and I took the couch, I didn't sleep much either. Although that may have been because of Walter's insistent ramblings all night."

Olivia smiled weakly, "does he still do that?"

Peter laughed, "you're kidding right? The only good thing is we have our own rooms now and since he's nowhere near my bedroom, I can sleep through the night."

"That's helpful," Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes glancing down at her lap wondering why they were talking about Walter.

Her hallucination reappeared, standing in front of her, just inches away. "Pushing me away isn't going to make you any happier. You and I both know that."

Olivia let out a heavy sigh, slowly lifting her head, staring at the hallucination of Peter Bishop. Her voice was a soft whisper, feeling the real Peter beside her. "He's back."

"Who?" Peter asked before realizing what he was asking and already knowing the answer, seeing the look on her face, the expression. He kept his voice low, shifted closer to whisper, "do you want me to get rid of him?"

That brought about a smile to her face, "if I knew how, I would have done it two months ago."

Peter nodded slowly, "he's really that annoying? That's what you think of me?" He was curious, wanting a glimpse into Olivia Dunham's mind.

"No." Olivia quickly answered, shaking her head. "He just, shows up at inopportune times. He helped with cases, with making me realize who I was and getting home."

Peter frowned, "the bad part being?"

Olivia refused to look at the real Peter Bishop as she stared at the hallucination, "he's not you. He's everything I wanted but—it's not real. None of it." She let out a heavy sigh as she glanced at Peter, "the real Peter Bishop, you, screwed up and I have to deal with the fact that what I want isn't going to ever be."

Her hallucination spoke up, "you're being hard on him and on me. No one on the other side knew you weren't their Olivia. You're more than just identical twins."

Peter sighed, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Olivia. Believe me, if I'd have any idea it wouldn't have happened. I—" he grew silent knowing he did suspect that things were different and he still went ahead, believing what the other Olivia told him, that she'd changed, seen things differently. He sighed pushing himself off the bed, "it's late you should get some rest."

She had the distinct feeling that Hallucination Peter wasn't going anywhere until she resolved this between Peter and herself. She wasn't even sure she could forgive him for what happened or rather for not seeing through the façade. "I should but I'm not tired," Olivia admitted, "sit, you wanted to talk. We should."

Peter nodded slowly though he didn't move to sit back down beside her just yet. He was hesitant, knowing she wasn't quick to forgive him.

Olivia sighed, staring down, reaching for his hand as she tugged him back to the mattress, "sit." She breathed and finally watched as he moved back beside her. His hand didn't leave hers and he glanced down, surprised she was still holding onto him. "I'm sorry I've been hard on you." She couldn't look at him, what she was saying was too painful to see the hurt look in his eyes. "Coming home, it's all I wanted since I knew where I was and that I was in the wrong universe." She let out a heavy sigh. "I had my hopes set really high and I guess, I should have known that if she was here-it was likely that she would have infiltrated the group. Honestly that thought never crossed my mind. For awhile I was just trying to stay alive and when I wasn't fighting for my life, I was her and I was hallucinating you, not knowing who I really was."

Peter stared at her, unsure what to say. "If I had known, Olivia…"

She shook her head cutting him off. "You knew. You liked her better."

"That's not true," he breathed, "I really hope you don't believe that."

Olivia shrugged her hand finding its way into her lap, devoid of his, "I don't know what to believe anymore, Peter. You told me she was quicker with a smile and less intense. It wasn't as though you were upset about those things with her."

Peter sighed, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize for the truth," Olivia shook her head, "I know it's true, I was her for a few weeks. I still have her memories, I know what she's like, how she behaves. We're nothing alike, Peter. She's happier, better with relationships, and can go home after work and leave her job where it belongs. I'm nothing like her."

Peter remained quiet for a long moment, listening to her speak. When she was finally done he shifted to face her, his hand moving to her cheek, brushing the hair behind her ear. "You don't have to be anything like her. She's not the Olivia I fell in love with."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"You don't love me," Olivia shook her head. She couldn't hear this from him tonight. It was too painful after all that had happened. "if you did you wouldn't have slept with her. You would have seen through the façade."

Peter hung his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "I came back to this world for you Olivia. I thought things would be different between us and they were. I thought the changes in her behavior were a result of our relationship, that you were opening up to me. Believe me if I knew she wasn't you, I wouldn't have done this." Olivia sighed climbing back further on the mattress, pushing the blankets back as she crawled under. She continued to sit up and Peter watched her curiously. "I guess I should go?"

Olivia surprised him by shaking her head no. "I told you to sit with me, didn't I?" She patted the bed beside her and he let out a tentative breath before scooting back, resting against the headboard. He glanced at her and felt an odd sense of déjà vu and yet nothing was the same. "You're thinking about her." Olivia guessed by the look on his face. She sensed something else, a sadness in his eyes and realized for the first moment that night how truly hard this must have been for him as well. "I can't imagine it, Peter."

"What's that?" He asked.

"What it must be like for you, now that I'm back. I mean you had a relationship with her and though it wasn't real-now here you are, back in that same bedroom where it all happened." It made her stomach do flip-flops.

Peter couldn't deny the confusion, frustration, sadness and anger he was feeling at all that had transpired. "It's not easy to deal with," he confessed softly staring down at his hands.

"She made you happy," Olivia breathed, hating even to ask but already knowing the answer.

Peter sighed softly, "what we had, being with you-who I thought was you, made me happy."

The room was silent for a long time and Peter wondered briefly if he should head out to the living room. Olivia finally spoke up. "I still have feelings for you but I can't act on them." She told him, staring down at her hands in her lap.

Her hallucination walked closer to the bed and Olivia focused harder on her hands though she could see and ultimately feel his presence. "You only can't act on them because you won't. You refuse to be happy. It's your own doing. Yes what happened hurt but you're the one hurting both of you."

Peter watched her wince, her eyes focus from her hands to the corner of her bed. "You see him again?" He could tell when she was hallucinating. Her body would tense, her breathing would increase and he was fairly certain her heart was racing. He gently rested a hand on her back, wanting her to know that he was here for her.

"He doesn't leave." Olivia whispered closing her eyes, "I thought he was gone. I thought when I discovered who I really was and came home it would all go away. It had gone away for awhile."

"What changed?" Peter asked her gently, his hand moving in soft motions over her back. He was glad when she didn't pull away and instead seemed to lean closer to him.

She let out a heavy sigh, "stress I think." She didn't want to admit coming back to work, facing everything was probably the biggest part of it but she knew that Peter was well-aware of the stresses in her life.

Peter nodded slowly, "understandable." He paused for a moment, watching her eyes open as she seemed to be breathing easier. "I know I've already done enough to cause you a headache," he whispered, "but is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe we can find a cure to get rid of him?"

Peter smiled, "cure you of your madness? I wouldn't dream of it." He nudged her teasingly. "I'm sure Walter would be willing to come up with a solution." 

Olivia glanced at him seriously, "I'm not going back into the tank." She remembered having John's memories and how that had been the solution to help rid her of them. This time though she knew the risks and they were greater than she ever thought possible. She didn't want to find herself back over there, ever again.

Peter nodded, "good because I already asked Astrid to get rid of it."

She raised a curious eye, not believing him. "You didn't?"

Peter smiled, "no but I wanted to. I actually did ask her but she reminded me that was how you got home." Although he hoped it would never happen again, he needed to believe that if it did, she would be able to find her way back to him again.

"She's always thinking ahead." Olivia yawned watching as Peter gestured for her to lie down. She raised a curious eye. "I don't think that's a good idea, Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "Quit you're worrying Dunham, I'm not going to do anything except maybe watch you sleep."

She shuffled further down on the mattress, "that's creepy."

Peter laughed, the first time in days, "okay fine I'll just stare at the ceiling while you sleep. Happy now?"

She curled under the covers, lying on her side facing him. "It'll do."

He still sat with his back against the headboard. His eyes were sad as it brought back memories of a different blonde that he shared her bed with. He didn't say anything, felt her nudging his leg beneath the covers. "Hmmm?"

"Your back is going to hurt if you sit like that all night. Just-stay on your side of the bed, okay?" She was still trying to set some boundaries, stay in control of the situation. She needed to feel as though she were the one calling the shots.

"I'm not tired," Peter admitted but he sighed in defeat as he shifted further down, the pillow now beneath his head with a soft sigh. He forgot how comfortable and plush her mattress was.

"Just don't snore Bishop." She watched him as he settled onto the bed and finally rolled onto his side to face her.

Peter stared at her, "snoring? Why would I do that? I thought we were staying up all night talking?" He could see her eyes getting heavy and he knew it wouldn't be long before she gave in to sleep.

"I'm not tired," she objected, opening her eyes.

"Of course you're not." He wanted to reach out, wrap his arm around her but he knew he couldn't do that. Instead he kept to his side of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

The room was silent for several moments. "You're staring." Olivia pointed out, wondering what he was thinking.

"So are you." Peter countered. She didn't argue, merely groaned in frustration as she closed her eyes and that's when she felt his warm hand on her arm. "You okay?" He hadn't realized he'd even touched her, the act felt so natural and it wasn't until her eyes opened that he immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Olivia closed her eyes again¸ corners of her lips turning upwards, "can't keep to your side of the bed, Bishop, can you?"

He felt a wave of relief wash over him hearing her tone. "Seems I can't. Was never very good at following rules, I thought you knew that?"

"Oh I did," she smiled, "probably why I wanted you so badly."

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. "What's that?" He was confident he heard her but wanted Olivia to repeat the last part.

"I said," her eyes opened staring at him, "it's probably why I wanted you so badly." She watched him swallow. "Nervous?"

He shook his head no. "Why? Are you?" He was confident nothing would happen tonight or any other night for that matter.

"Yeah but not for the reason you're thinking," she admitted, "can't stand falling asleep." She hated the nightmares. "Believe it or not I tried you're little mantra," Olivia confessed, "hasn't seemed to work."

Peter nodded slowly, shifting closer, "then it means you're just not doing it right." He was confident that if he was going to be there, in her bed, he wasn't going to watch her have any bad dreams. Maybe it was impossible to promise but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she slept soundly.

Olivia shifted on the bed, bumping into Peter, "sorry." She was used to having the entire bed to herself.

"It's okay." He nodded watching as she shifted beneath the covers, making herself more comfortable. "So what am I doing wrong? I tell myself before I go to bed that I'm not going to dream tonight."

Peter stared at her, "yes but you don't believe it."

It was the truth. She could see where a child might believe it would work but she couldn't fathom any sort of mantra would hold true. Besides she knew she would dream, she just might not remember her dreams. Maybe that would be good enough.

Olivia's non-answer was enough of an answer for Peter. "I know what will help. Close your eyes." He instructed.

She quickly obliged and Peter was glad, knowing that she still trusted him. He just hoped when his little exercise was over, that wouldn't change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

She closed her eyes as Peter had instructed her to do. She knew whatever he had planned, would help her fall asleep. She trusted him implicitly. She felt the bed shift, "Peter?"

"Relax," he watched her for a moment, coming closer as his hand reached out and he took one finger, tracing it ever so gently against her cheek. He watched as her body seemed to relax and he was silently grateful she hadn't stopped him or worse yelled at him for touching her.

The first touch was all it took for her body to instantly melt. His finger traced her jaw and he switched to his thumb, gently outlining her bottom lip watching as her mouth opened instinctively and she drew in a breath.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to lean down and take a taste of her lips but knew that was not in the cards for tonight. He had to respect what she was going through and the boundaries she'd set up. Maybe, with time and a certain level of trust she would let him back in. He felt as though he was slowly cracking that wall she'd built around her heart just hours ago.

She sighed, feeling his barely grazing her mouth and his attention moved from her bottom lip to the top one, just as slowly and delicately tracing the outline. He leaned closer, listening to her breathing. He wanted to ask her if she were indeed relaxing but thought better of it. She hadn't stopped him and he didn't want to chance breaking the mood.

His thumb reluctantly left her lips and again used his forefinger tracing a path gently across her neck. His finger danced lightly over her pulse point and he could swear her body arched on the mattress as he heard her quietly moan.

He smiled and stopped, moving to the bottom of the bed, one goal in mind. He'd never tried it before but he'd heard stories. His fingers moved beneath the blankets, finding her ankle and he shift slightly, making himself comfortable as he focused on her foot.

"Just relax, let your mind wander." Peter's voice was soft and soothing. "Feel the tension slip away." He listened to her breathing and both of his hands concentrated on her foot.

She opened her lips to speak, a faint smile spreading across her face involuntarily as she felt his fingers unintentionally tickle her. "Peter." She tried to break free but his hands were stronger and after a moment it no longer bothered her. Her eyes opened and she watched him curiously. "Of all the places you could rub on my body and my feet is what you go for?" She was teasing him.

Peter felt a faint smile tug at his lips as he glanced at her, "somehow I think you'd pull your gun out on me if I rubbed anyplace else."

She smiled, her eyes falling shut, "not true," she breathed feeling his touch relaxing her. "Although if you stop, I might just have to do that." It was a mild threat. One that she had no intention of following through with but also didn't want him to leave her right now, alone in her bed.

Peter nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He moved his thumb across her foot, trying to remember the different pressure points and watched as her body squirmed on the mattress. His eyes focused on her face, on her expression and how it had softened. Her cheeks appeared to be a faint rosy color and he wondered if what he was doing was having the affect he wanted.

Olivia felt her insides heat up as he continued to touch her. Although he was only massaging her foot, it was enough to send sparks through her body and she shifted restlessly against the mattress, her hands moving over the sheets feeling the beginning of an orgasm. Her breathing had labored and her heart was racing with each passing second. "Peter," she purred not wanting him to stop. She needed this, craved what he was doing.

Peter didn't let up. He listened to hear moans and whimpers. Took note every where he touched on her foot, what made her respond and in what way. It hadn't taken long to find what she liked and he watched her seemingly fighting for control as her body was coming undone. It was beautiful.

Panting hard, gasping for air she felt her body finally settling down and his hands come to a rest on her feet. He waited a long moment before climbing back up the bed, lying down beside her, watching her quietly.

Olivia's eyes opened, her heart still seemed to be racing, "that was your idea for me to relax?" She wasn't angry, just surprised. She leaned in, brushing her lips over his, her hand moving to his jaw, stroking the stubble. She wanted to let him know she was okay with what just happened.

Peter didn't want to let go as he felt her lips brush against his. One hand found its way into her hair, pulling her lips back to his the moment she let go for another more passionate kiss.

"It was one of many ideas," he confessed resting his forehead against hers. "So, are you more relaxed?" He wanted to know how well it worked. It was obvious the affect it had but he wanted to know if she felt better, less stressed, and capable of dreaming without nightmares.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush as she reluctantly pulled back though wrapping her arms around his waist. "Climb under here with me." She told him. Peter nodded, shifting on the mattress and moving the sheets as he climbed under. He smiled feeling her hands finding his waist and her warm touch inched the back of his shirt up, feeling flesh against her palm. "I want to forget everything, Peter. Will you help me do that tonight?"

He stared at her, seeing so much pain and sadness behind those pools of green. He rested a hand on her hip, "I don't want just once with you." If this was going to happen, he knew it would be on her terms but he was going to have a say in it.

"Okay," Olivia nodded staring at him, giving a weak smile. "I don't want just once either."

Peter smiled, "finally we agree on something," he shifted closer, one leg sliding between hers as he pulled her to him. "Just tell me if you want to slow down."

She nodded with a smile, "I'm okay. All healed." She didn't want him to worry. She'd been through an ordeal coming home but here she was and she was doing considerably better—physically at least. Peter seemed to be her emotional rock. She needed him and tonight he was there for her.

She leaned in, making the first move again, her lips finding his and she pulled him tighter feeling his knee between her legs. She pulled him above her, "want you on top," she mumbled against his lips, letting him know that even though she craved control, she trusted him to lead. Her hands pulled his shirt, feeling over every ounce of flesh, kissing his skin. She couldn't believe he was really here and this was finally happening. It was long overdue.

His lips trailed a path of kisses to her neck and then her ear. She gently guided him back to her lips, fingers pushing at her shirt as she felt the pads of his fingers grazing her hips sending a shudder down her body.

He smiled, mentally noting what she liked and paying close attention to do those things again for her later. He climbed off her for only a second, pulling her shirt up and over her head, marveling at the sight of her perfect breasts beneath him. He leant down, taking a nipple into his mouth, feeling her back arch off the mattress.

"Oh Peter," she rasped, her eyes shut, her fingers in his hair, moving down the back of his neck. "I —" she never finished her sentence feeling his lips and tongue further arousing her.

Peter smiled, watching her expression, feeling her body trembling and he crawled down kissing her stomach before pulling her sweats down. He dropped a kiss to her inner thighs and felt her hands working at his pants. "Give me a sec." He assured her, climbing off her body and standing on the floor, quickly undoing his pants and dropping them to the floor before joining her back in bed.

"You still have too much on," she smiled her hands pushing at his boxers, smiling up eyes shining as she felt him lean down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His boxers were quickly removed and Olivia shifted her hips, allowing Peter to remove the last bit of clothing between them.

Her lips moved from his to his neck, sucking his pulse point intentionally leaving a mark on his skin. He wanted to mark her skin, pushed her hair aside and lent down to kiss her neck, watching her arch off the bed. His eyes caught sight of a tattoo he hadn't seen before. He didn't ask. Without having to he already knew what it was. His heart sank and she saw the look on his face.

Her thumb stroked his cheek. "Peter? Is it her, is that it?"

Peter shook his head, "no. I'm worried about you." He gently grazed the tattoo with his thumb leaning down kissing her neck. "You've been through a lot, I don't want to push this on you." He knew just hours ago she was telling him she didn't want to be with him anymore and now, he was lying in her bed, naked, about to make love to her.

"Peter, please don't think about all that. Tonight, I need this and I want you." Olivia whispered, "don't make me beg." She gave him a weak smile seeing his expression lighten up.

"Maybe I want to hear you beg," he kissed her gently feeling her lips open and her hand moving down between them. He moaned as she took him in her hands, stroking him.

She smiled enjoying staring up at him, "maybe I want to hear you beg," she teased turning the tables. She wasn't sure she could honestly wait that long though. Her insides ached and as she felt his lips kissing her pulse point she slowly guided him inside her warmth. She moaned, eyes closed as his body enveloped hers. "Peter." She rasped feeling him fill her.

Peter smiled, knowing that Olivia would be the one soon to be begging. He kissed her and shifted his weight taking control above her. His movements were slow and drawn out at first. He felt her move beneath him, wrapping her legs around, drawing him deeper. Every stroke and movement was amazing. He quickened the pace, feeling her need growing and his own desire peaking.

Her toes curled and her body clung to his. She never wanted this moment to end. This moment made up for everything she'd been—it suddenly made it all worth it.

Peter listened to her breathing and moans and felt her insides quivering and clenching onto him. He grunted and groaned the last few thrusts, as they both came together. Falling above her, he quickly rolled off not wanting to squish her. Olivia tightened her grip around him. "Don't." She told him, breathing hard.

Peter kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, reluctantly pulling out and rolling off. "You can lay with me," he smiled pulling her to follow him and feeling her shift and roll over, draping a leg over his.

"Planning on it," Olivia beamed feeling incredibly relaxed. "You better not go anywhere."

"Not tonight," he smiled, running his hand down her back feeling her breathing settle. It wasn't but another minute before Olivia's phone vibrated on the bedside table. She moaned in protest but made no attempt to answer it.

Peter reached for it, noticing it was a text message. He flipped the phone open seeing it was from Astrid. 'Walter has the car.' Peter shook his head, rolling his eyes knowing why Walter had stolen it right from under him. Clearly Walters plan of forcing them to spend the night together, worked. He closed her phone and gently laid it back on the table beside the bed.

Olivia felt him shift and mumbled softly in her sleep. "Love you." There it was, her confession. They would work through everything they'd endured, together.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
